


chai tea latte with extra foam

by etselec



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, charles is a kindergarten teacher, erik is an architect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, Charles was an idiot. And he wasn’t just thinking that because he spilled his piping hot chai tea latte with extra foam all over a guy hotter than his drink—</p><p>Okay. Maybe he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chai tea latte with extra foam

God, Charles was an idiot. And he wasn't just thinking that because he spilled his piping hot chai tea latte with extra foam all over a guy hotter than his drink—

Okay. Maybe he was.

“Oh, dear,” Charles mumbled, unsure where to put his hands—well, come on, he just poured his fucking _tea_ all over the poor guy. “I’m so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and—and… _oh,_ why do things like this always happen to me?”

“Things like this?” the man finally said. His voice was rich and smooth with a hint of a German accent. He proceeded to strip off his blazer.

“Well, um, I kind of knocked over a row of motorcycles last week,” Charles admitted, his eyes fixated on the man’s hands folding the jacket over his shoulder. “Do—do you want me to run into Dunkin Donuts and get you some napkins? Or I think there’s a water fountain around the corner, I could—”

“It’s fine, thank you,” the man smiled, “I've got nothing too important to attend today.”

“Attend?” Charles pressed.

“Oh, I work for Stark Enterprises. I’m an architect.” the man said sheepishly. He quickly then held out his hand. “I’m Erik.”

“Charles,” Charles took his hand and felt his entire body tingle. Jesus, was he getting more attractive by the second? “I teach kindergartners at the elementary school around the corner.”

“Ah,” Erik nodded, the tea stain on his shirt becoming more noticeable to Charles by the second; and the more noticeable it became, the more guilt he felt. “My tw—”

“I’ll see you around, Erik,” Charles interrupted. He didn't want to stop looking at the man, but then again, he didn't want to feel guiltier. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Yeah... it was nice meeting you, too, Charles,” Erik slung his blazer across his arm.

Charles’ lips twisted into a somewhat grin and then he was off to class.

\---

“Peter, Wanda, I've asked you several times to stop throwing toys across the room,” Charles bent down next to the bright-eyed Maximoff twins.

 _“She_ started it!” Peter announced, dropping the Hot Wheels car and pointing at his sister.

Wanda gasped. “Nuh-uh, you know it was Scott and you’re not saying ‘cause he’s your friend!”

Charles hushed the two of them. “Now, now, don’t go blaming other people.” He stood up and straightened his pants out. “If I see you two throwing things again, I’m going to have to call Principal Shaw.”

The obvious fear in the twins’ eyes almost made Charles regret what he had said. “Okay guys?”

“Yes Mr. Xavier,” Wanda and Peter nodded quickly.

Charles flashed a grin at them and scanned the room. Most were reading books (or at least attempting to) and some were doodling pictures.

It was around 8:50AM on a Friday so that meant a parent of one of the students was coming in to talk to the kids about their job and this time it was Peter and Wanda’s father—who hadn't even left to Charles what he worked as.

Charles was always bored during this; he honestly wasn't sure how six or seven years olds could be so enthralled by bank tellers (probably because they got lollipops at the end) or dentists.

“Alright everybody!” Charles clapped cheerfully. “It’s Friday and it’s nearly 9:00AM! Do you know what that means?”

The kids all smiled and jumped up.“Job Junction!”

The name wasn't his idea, okay? “You’re all correct, nice job! But, we have to clean up before Peter and Wanda’s dad gets here. We want to make him proud of our class, right?”

They all nodded furiously, some already shoving stuffed animals into the toy chest.

“Okay, go, go, go! Come on, hurry!” Charles playfully ran around the classroom picking up knick-knacks and shoving them into where they belonged. Once everything and everyone were where they were supposed to be, Charles relaxed. He could think about Erik while Mr. Maximoff (or whatever) was talking—the parent usually never said a word between “hello” and “it was nice meeting you” to him.

A knock on the door signaled that he was here. The children chattered excitedly to Peter and Wanda, kicking their feet against the tile floor.

Charles opened the door, putting his most charming smile on. “Hi—” Charles’ eyes widened and the man opposite him looked just as surprised. “Erik—I mean, Mr. Maximoff—”

Erik stared back at him, opening and closing his mouth, speechless.

“Daddy!” Wanda and Peter wrapped their arms around Erik.

“Come on, I want you to meet my friends!” Wanda declared, tugging Erik’s still-tea-stained shirt over to her table.

“No, I want Daddy to meet _my_ friends first!” Peter argued, tugging Erik’s shirt in the opposite direction.

Erik gently took both if their hands off his shirt. “Kids, calm down.” He walked over to Charles. “Listen, Charles—Mr. Xavier—I-I’m not sure what to say—”

“There’s nothing to discuss right now,” Charles interjected, guessing his face was a bright red, “we can talk afterwards.”

“Oh. Of course,” Erik agreed, following Charles over to a blue chair.

Charles gestured to the chair. “This is where you’ll talk and introduce yourself to the class and tell everybody about your job. I’m glad you could join us.” Charles forced a smile, pretty sure there was sweat pouring down his back.

“Thank you for having me, erm, Mr. Xavier—” Charles actually found himself listening this time “—my name is Mr. Lehnsherr and I’m Wanda and Peter’s daddy. You might be wondering why my last name is different than theirs. That’s because their mommy told them to use that name instead of mine. But she lives somewhere else—”

So, Erik was divorced then, huh? God, Charles was a mess—going after a divorcee that he spilled tea all over.

“—an architect over at Stark Enterprises. You see, I helped build the building.”

“You built Mr. Stark’s building?!” someone chimed in.

“Well, er, yes,” Erik bowed his head down sheepishly. Charles couldn't help but quietly sigh.

A wave of “woah’s” and “cool’s” filled the room. Wanda and Peter smiled proudly.

“And, uh, yeah, that’s pretty much it. Any questions?”

A hand covered in stripes of blue marker shot up. Erik nodded at him. “What’s that brown-ish stain on your shirt?”

Erik looked over to Charles who proceeded to cover his face with his hands. “Oh, it’s nothing. Spilled something on myself on the way.”  
“Ohh, okay.”

“Well!” Charles announced. “Could everybody thank Mr. Lehnsherr for coming to our classroom?”

“Thank you Mr. Lehnsherr!”

Erik grinned. “No problem—” Charles took hold of his arm.

“We’ll be right back, class. Please behave yourselves,” Charles yanked Erik out into the hallway and shut the door firmly. “God, this is so weird and I feel so guilty. It’s like the stain was staring at me evilly. And _you_ said you had nothing important today!”

Erik chuckled. “This was nothing, come on. I didn't even care when that kid asked me about it. I kind of just saved your ass out there.”

Charles slapped his arm. “Watch it, this is an elementary school, no swearing.”

“Sorry, sorry. I forgot—”

“Are you really divorced?” Charles blurted out. What the fuck? Did Charles really just say that? Was he trying to get himself killed?

“Yeah, um, my ex and I are okay. Peter and Wanda aren't upset or anything as far as I can tell.”

“So does that mean you’re—”

“—available? Then yes,” Erik said casually.

Charles gaped. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Erik smirked. “Yes, Charles.”

“But—how—your twins—”

Erik sighed. “It’s called bisexuality.”

Charles slapped himself in the forehead. “Oh, God, I’m so stupid, sorry.” Charles ripped a piece of paper off of a drawing hung on a cork board. He scribbled his phone number on the paper and stuffed it in Erik’s hands. “I should get back inside; they’re probably tearing the place up.”

“Right. I’ll call you later.”

“Thanks— I mean, yeah—I mean, thanks… yeah,” Charles scrubbed a hand over his face in embarrassment.

He entered the classroom to find every single one of his students listening intently to Peter and Wanda telling an obviously-exaggerated story about their dad’s adventures at Stark Enterprises.

Charles almost started to giggle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol @ job junction  
> i embarrass myself


End file.
